


Lazy Sundays

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blink and you miss it reference to Scott McCall/Lydia Martin, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Frottage, Future Fic, Intimacy, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Stiles and Derek are both off on Sundays usually, they always try to make it a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaluelmwood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amaluelmwood).



> For my 600 Followers Celebration, amaluelmwood prompted: Straight-razors and physical intimacy, shaving each other (particularly Stiles shaving Derek) - Stiles/Derek - shaving!Kink - trust/trusting 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sound of the shower is noticeable as Stiles wakes up. He buries his face in the pillow, yawning against the cotton pillowcase and stretching his back. The space beside him is still warm, and he can smell the faint traces of Derek’s cologne on the pillow. After waking up a bit more, he rolls to the side of the bed and sits up, swinging his legs around and yawning. There’s sunlight visible around the edge of the curtains, and a quick look at the clock tells him it’s nearly nine. They slept late today, but it’s Sunday, so he doesn’t much care. They’re both off on Sundays usually, so they always try to make it a lazy day.

The bathroom door is open, the shower still going, so he knows where Derek is. Stiles runs his fingers through his hair before he gets to his feet. The shower shuts off when Stiles is nearly at the bathroom. He arrives in the doorway at the perfect time: just as Derek’s stepping out of the shower, water dripping down his body, hair wet. Stiles whistles, earning him flushed ears even as Derek rolls his eyes. “Damn, if I’d woken up even ten minutes earlier, I could have joined you in there.”

“That’s what you get for sleeping late,” Derek says primly, lips twitching slightly as he grabs a towel. “After all, the early bird catches the worm.”

“I thought most guys preferred calling their dicks snakes,” Stiles teases, leaning against the bathroom counter as he openly ogles Derek as he dries off. “That’s definitely not like any worm I’ve ever seen, at least.”

“Only you would take a cliché saying and turn it into sexual innuendo.” Derek shakes his head like a big old dog, spraying Stiles with drops of water. “If you dare make a dog joke, there will be no sex today.”

“Babe, you really need to work on thinking up some threats that you might be able to stick to enforcing,” Stiles tells him. “You know you can’t keep your hands off me because I’m so damn irresistible, so there’s not a chance you’d go an entire Sunday without wanting sex. Multiple times.”

Derek arches a brow. “Oh really?” he drawls, stopping with his arms up where he’s been towel drying his hair. His biceps flex, which distracts Stiles for a moment. “I’m pretty sure I could last longer than you could, _babe_.”

“No doubt.” Stiles shrugs and grins shamelessly. “I never claimed otherwise. Sex with you is amazing. However, you totally love my dick, so the chances of you going without due to some silly threat about dog jokes isn’t that likely.”

“If I make a threat, I plan on carrying it through,” Derek mutters even as he glances down Stiles’ naked body and lingers a little too long on his crotch. When Stiles smirks at him, Derek shakes his head. “Are you going to just stand there staring all morning or actually do something productive? Don’t you need to shower?”

“I’m going to brush my teeth first so I can kiss you. While you don’t mind morning breath, it skeeves me out a little, especially when it’s post-blow job morning mouth.”

“I’ve had my tongue in your ass. I think I can handle morning mouth,” Derek says dryly, continuing his whole drying off process.

“Not the same.” Stiles holds up his hand when Derek starts to speak. “Nope. I won’t listen to any arguments to the contrary. While you are able to sneakily kiss me in the mornings sometimes, I plan on being minty fresh before you do it today.”

“You’re impossible sometimes.” Derek stares at his ass when Stiles turns around to face their sinks. He deliberately shakes his butt a little, catching Derek’s gaze in the mirror and smirking. Derek rolls his eyes. “Change that. _Most_ of the time.”

“You know you love me,” Stiles says, the words muffled slightly by the toothbrush in his mouth. He spits toothpaste in the sink before gurgling some water. Derek finishes drying off and pulls on a pair of sweatpants, which distracts Stiles for a bit because Derek naked under sweatpants is ridiculously hot. He finally snaps out of his daze, rinsing the toothbrush before turning and curling his finger to beckon Derek closer. “I want my good morning kiss, Der.”

“Of course I love you.” He arches a brow. “You want a kiss, huh?” Derek saunters closer, lips curling into a smile. Leaning down, he presses his mouth against Stiles’, kissing him gently. It doesn’t stay gentle for long, of course. When Stiles parts his lips, Derek sweeps his tongue inside, licking into his mouth and pressing closer.

The counter is pushing against his back, and Stiles makes a noise to let Derek know about the uncomfortable position. Fortunately, they’ve been together for nearly ten years now, so Derek understands most of his noises, so he picks him up, setting his bare ass on the counter and stepping between his spread legs. They kiss for a while, Stiles’ fingers in Derek’s damp hair as they lick and nibble, stroking their tongues, just languid and explorative. When they finally pull apart, Stiles’ lips feel swollen, and he’s probably got beard burn on his chin.

“Good morning,” Derek murmurs, rubbing his beard against Stiles’ jaw and kissing the slope of his neck down to his shoulder.

“Best way to wake up,” Stiles says, stroking his hand down Derek’s spine to the waistband of his sweats. “So, what are the plans for today?”

“I need to shave, you need to shower, then breakfast. We probably need to do some yard work because the front yard is going to resemble a jungle soon if I don’t mow. Scott said he and Lydia might drop by later, since their kids are spending the weekend with his mom, but nothing definite has been planned. Otherwise, we’re pretty free and clear since I took care of groceries when you were at work yesterday.” Derek pulls back and smiles. “That’s the only benefit to having opposite days off once a week. We can get chores done without intruding on _our_ day.”

“Eh, I’d rather do grocery shopping with you,” Stiles admits. “Hopefully, Dad will be able to work a schedule for us with the same days off the next rotation. I don’t mind altering sometimes, but I enjoy having two days with you all to myself.”

“I certainly can’t complain when the rotations work out in our favor,” Derek agrees. He kisses Stiles again before looking over his shoulder at the mirror and grimacing. “I’m starting to rock the mountain man look again.”

“Maybe a little.” Stiles reaches up to stroke Derek’s beard. “It just needs a little clean up. You want me to shave you?”

Derek looks into his eyes and slowly smiles. “Yeah, that sounds pretty nice, actually. You’re not going to cut me, right?”

“Where’s the trust?” Stiles holds a hand against his heart and pouts. “I’ve never cut you yet, asshole. Anyway, you’d heal right up, so shove it.”

“I’ll shove it later,” Derek tells him, his eyebrows making a suggestive movements that have Stiles biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“I bet you will, babe.” Stiles openly grins as Derek huffs. “More likely, I’ll be the one shoving it, but it’s Sunday, so maybe we can just take turns.”

“Taking turns is good.” Derek squats down and opens the cabinet, pulling out the shaving supplies. Normally, he just uses an electric razor, but sometimes Stiles likes to go the old-fashioned way and use a straight razor to help Derek shave. It’s pretty damn sexy because there’s a level of trust and intimacy there that gets to him.

“Okay. Let me see that handsome face.” Stiles gets the shaving cream and waves the brush at Derek. “You just want the mountain man edges cut, right?”

“Yeah. You know my usual style,” Derek says. “This is what I get for not shaving all week.”

“You just look like a hot scruffy mountain man instead of a hot scruffy deputy,” Stiles informs him. “It’s all good. Now, quit talking. I’m going to shave your pretty face.”

“No, you’re going to shave my bushy beard, not my face.” Derek snickers when Stiles sticks his tongue out at him. “Shutting up now. I’d rather not have to heal from a slit throat because I pushed you too far.”

“Just call me Sweeney Todd,” Stiles quips, moving the brush into the shaving cream and then applying it to Derek’s face. He’s quiet as he sculpts the cream along the edges of Derek’s beard that need shaved. When he’s finished, he picks up the razor. “Seriously, don’t move. Even if you can heal, I don’t want to see blood messing up the pretty white shaving cream.”

“I see how it is. It’s not that you don’t want to cut me. It’s that you don’t want to ruin your work,” Derek mutters, smiling slightly as he lets Stiles tilt his head to the left.

“Shh.” Stiles carefully moves the blade across Derek’s skin, scraping at the beard gently. Derek’s breathing through his nose, warm puffs of air on Stiles’ wrist. Stiles drags his fingers over the skin he shaves, stroking it to make sure he doesn’t miss any spots. Derek’s nostrils flare when he scrapes the razor along the curve of his jaw. “Relax for me, babe. Your jaw is too tense.”

After a moment, Derek relaxes his jaw. Stiles looks into his eyes, sees the intensity burning there and shivers slightly. He’s still naked, something he’s becoming acutely aware of as Derek stares at him. He licks his lips, noticing the way Derek drops his gaze, and he knows he needs to concentrate because getting aroused while shaving his husband is likely to mess with his focus. Even if this does turn him on, he doesn’t want to risk cutting Derek. It would heal, but he’d be reminded of it forever because that’s just they how are sometimes.

Stiles wipes off the razor on a hand towel before continuing to shave Derek’s jaw. It takes time to remove the hair completely from the spots where Derek doesn’t normally grow his beard. It’s been a rough week at the station with a domestic case involving missing kids taken by an estranged father, though, so grooming definitely took a back seat to long days at work. They got the kids back safely, and the man’s been arrested, so Stiles is hoping for a peaceful week ahead. At least things in the supernatural world were quiet.

He wipes the blade clean before tilting Derek’s head in the opposite direction. He begins to scrape the hair off, carefully gliding the sharp edge of the razor over Derek’s skin. When he’s wiping the blade again, Derek shifts slightly, his legs moving to either side of Stiles’ left leg. Stiles’ breath catches when he feels the bulge slowly grinding against his leg. He looks at Derek, arching a brow as he drags his bottom lip into his mouth. “Seriously?”

“Uh huh,” Derek murmurs, eyes half-lidded and a wicked smile crossing his lips. “Don’t look at me like that. This is all your fault. You’re sexy when you’re focused and intense.”

“Hmph! I’m always sexy.” Stiles steadies his hand when he raises the razor again, taking a few moments to try to get into a zone that doesn’t include responding to Derek rubbing his dick against Stiles’ leg. The sweatpants are soft as they move across his skin, the bulge they’re covering definitely hard. Derek moves his hands to Stiles’ waist, his thumbs drawling circles on his hips. Fucking hell. He gives Derek a dirty look because he’s deliberately teasing Stiles now, and that’s not kosher, especially when he’s got an extremely sharp blade in his hand.

“You going to finish or just stare at me?” Derek challenges, lips still curved into that naughty smile. “Can’t handle it?”

“I’m going to finish,” Stiles tells him firmly. He takes a deep breath and focuses, starting the process of removing the beard that’s grown further back on Derek’s chin. He forces Derek’s head back, and his hand doesn’t even waver as he starts slowly scraping the razor over the stubble. Derek swallows, his Adam’s apple moving beneath Stiles’ hand, and Stiles gently strokes the shaven skin with his knuckles to make sure it’s cleanly shaven.

With that finished, he just has to trim the rest, so he wipes down the blade then starts carefully cutting edges and shaping Derek’s beard the way he likes wearing it. He’s just moved the blade away from Derek’s face when fingers are suddenly wrapped around his dick. He bucks up into Derek’s hand, almost dropping the razor as he scrambles for purchase to avoid falling off the counter. Derek’s not going to let him fall, of course. Stiles is breathing heavy when he looks into Derek’s eyes, not sure if it’s admitting defeat to forgo trimming the rest or if he can actually keep his steady to finish the job when Derek’s jerking him off.

“If I cut you, you can only blame yourself,” he mutters, unconsciously rolling his hips up to fuck into Derek’s hand. Regardless, he raises the blade and concentrates. He has to stop a few times, feeling sweat trickle down his spine and along his hairline, and he doesn’t even need to look in the mirror to know he’s probably flushed and splotchy from his arousal. Finally, he manages to finish. Once he’s confident Derek’s been shaved perfectly, he drops the razor in the sink beside him and moves his fingers into Derek’s hair.

The kiss is heated, all tongues and teeth, deepening quickly as Derek steps back between Stiles’ legs. He pulls him off the counter, and Stiles wraps his legs around his waist, rolling his hips and grinding against him as Derek carries him back to the bedroom. They don’t make it to the bed. Derek shoves him against the closet door, rutting against him, the kiss becoming more passionate as they grind together. Fuck, he loves making out with Derek, so damn much. Stiles holds onto Derek’s shoulders, shifting his weight slightly, moving until he’s getting the right friction. Derek whines into the kiss, shoving his sweatpants down and snapping his hips forward, his erection rubbing against Stiles’ groin.

When Derek starts bucking his hips and making soft noises into Stiles’ mouth, he knows he must be close. Stiles scratches his blunt fingernails down Derek’s back to his ass, squeezing his cheeks as he pulls away from the kiss. Derek immediately attacks his neck, sucking marks and scraping his teeth, rubbing his beard back and forth until the skin is pink. Derek comes with a low groan, warm sticky spurting out onto Stiles’ dick and abdomen. Stiles isn’t too far behind, tightening his grip on Derek as he rolls his hips, coming with a grunt.

They eventually stop moving, just standing there and kissing, slow and sensual this time, just enjoying themselves. Stiles unwraps his legs, standing a little shakily as Derek finally release him. They pull apart from the kiss, Derek stroking Stiles’ jaw while Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I’m all messy again,” Derek murmurs, glancing between them to where come is dripping down both their abdomens and sticky wet on their dicks.

“Guess you’ll have to take another shower,” Stiles says, smiling slightly. “It just so happens that I, too, have to take a shower.”

“Wow. What an interesting coincidence,” Derek mocks, snorting at Stiles’ attempt at looking innocent. “I suppose it would be smart to conserve water by showering together.”

“That’s an amazing idea,” Stiles tells him. “Very environmentally friendly of you.”

“What can I say?” Derek shrugs. “I’m all about protecting the environment and doing our part.”

“Let’s get that shower done because I’m starving. You should totally make me waffles and bacon today because I did such an awesome job shaving you.” Stiles laughs when Derek grins, making his eyes crinkle in that adorable way of his. Stiles ruffles his hair. “Come on, babe. You can wash my back, and I’ll wash yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
